legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Rupture (LL)
"Rupture" is the tenth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis When members of a Legoland away mission dispatched to survey a planet they discover an alien ship that is stuck in a space-time distortion . Only Slick has the key to rescuing the ship and the away team by using Legolands new weapon. Plot A nice day at Legoland... In the engineering bay, Jack, James, Dave, John, Mitch and many other scientists are gathered. James and Jack are standing in front of them and behind his is a large torpedo. Jack says that today is the day, Legoland has finally made a feat of engineering and science that will defend them from incoming attacks. Jack then passes the speech on to James. James says that when he was first made head of engineering on the ship ride over to Celios he was honored. However he says, he did not find it a great position as his talents would be wasted, the only things that need to be engineered were machinery and drills, nothing new or exciting. Since the research facility was made into Legoland all that changed as now he had the chance to make amazing things, this is one of them. He then says I present to you, the Gravimetric Torpedo. James explains that this neat device may still only be experimental and only a prototype but once mass produced it will defend us all from any threat. Everyone claps and cheers. The intro sequence and titles then appear. A message from one of Legolands small Mining Colonys only a few kilometers away from the facility is received by John at the main command room. He informs Jack and he takes the call. The miner says that they have exhausted the supply of Photogen Crystals is there current mining site. They say that they have found some more but it will be at least 2 weeks before they will have digged down far enough to extract it. Jack accepts the new and looks dismayed as that crystal is needed in Plasma Domes to generate electricity for Legoland. Jack calls all of the primary staff from around Legoland and has a meeting in the main command room. He tells everyone that he is planning a away mission to get more Photogen Crystals to supplement the lack of them here on Celios. Jack says that he wont go personally as he needs to run Legoland. Instead, James will lead the mission, John would be the pilot and Mitch would provide security and equipment. Walter and Dave will go to help James with the scanning and surveying. They all get ready and board the Transport Shuttle and prepare to leave. Jack commands for the vessel to depart from the main space port. It leaves and head to some planets in a near by system which is supposed to contain the desired crystals. The team drops out of warp and arrives at the Nahibru System. The Transport Shuttle land on the first planet in the system, Cardainal Prime. The team exit the vehicles and begin to conduct scans. James, Dave and Walter all have their Scanners out scanning the rocks and the ground of the planet while Mitch looks around. They detect trace amount of Photogen Crystals and begin to collect samples of the soil. Water wanders off and tells everyone that he has detected a large Photogen Crystals reading on his Scanner. He ask the rest of the team to help set up some bigger equipment to aid in the search and excavation of it. Back at Legoland, Slick is left in charge of refining the Gravimetric Torpedo prototype and fixing all problems with it. Jack comes in to the engineering bay to see how he is getting along. He says that he is not doing great as he is no experts with this technology. Jack asks what the problem is. He replies by saying that there is a slight phase variance between the gravitons and the containment field. This means that once the torpedo is armed it could detonate prematurely which totally defeats the object of making it. Jack laughs and says that he does not know anything about this sort of stuff and so he leaves him to it. Slick examines the weapon in more detail but still looks hopeless. On Cardainal Prime, Mitch and John are helping unloading and setting up equipment to scan the planet in more detail. James starts setting up the Sample Testing Chamber and Dave calibrates the Detection Emitter. Walter sets up a small computer system with a generator to scan below the surface to see how much Photogen Crystals are down there. They activate the equipment and discover that there is many and they are not too far down. James gets a small sample and puts it in a Resonating Chamber to see if it is a strong enough crystal to use in their Plasma Domes. James and Dave examine the results and discover that they are perfect and that they should start mining a few just so Legoland can still have power while a minning team come here to get them all. Mitch and John agree and help mine. Mitch gets out and sets up the picks, Laser Drills and Micro Tractors. At Legoland Slick wants help fixing the phase variance. He goes to the chemical lab to ask billy about phasing. To no surprise, the staff of that lab are not there. Slick travels to the living area of Legoland to find them. He finds Billy Han and Susanne Gates playing Laser Hedron. He tells them that just because most of the primary staff are out it does not mean they can go playing games during work hours. Susanne reassures him that it is there lunch break. At this point Slick realises he has already wasted half of the day trying to fix one problem, he says that James will not be happy. The away team had just finished mining 23Kg of Photogen Crystals and were ready to pack down and leave. Walter was however wandering off again and James had to go after him. James looked at his Scanner and called the whole team over. It seems that there was a ship stuck underground. Mitch says that it must of crashed there very recently, maybe just before they arrived at the planet, only the back half of the ship was visible and above the surface. The ships name plate was viable, it read "At Valiance" Johns Scanner indicated that the ship was made from Macrogen, none of the team know what race it belongs to. James says that they should investigate the ship and maybe offer help to who ever was inside. Mitch hands out Laser Pistols but he himself wields a 12 Gauge Shotgun. The team approach the ships hull. Suddenly another ship is seen burning up in the atmosphere above them before exploding into flames. The don't know what to do so they continue with the original plan to help the passengers of the crashed ship. Mitch gets out a Laser Drills to cut through the hull and get in. All the team enter the alien crashed ship. In the chemical lab Slick is talking to Billy Han about phases and resonance. He says that as the gravitons keep changing there phase the containment field cannot compensate and so there is always a phase variance between the two. Billy Han immediately asked if he has tried always having the containment field at a higher phase variance then the gravitons and he said yes. Billy Han then asked if he had tried inverting the containment field and Slick alos said yes. Billy Han finally asked if he had tried doing both, he said no. Slick thanked him and said he would try it. Slick returns to the engineering bay to fix the torpedo, just before he arrives The G-man is seen tampering with it. The ship was quite big, the team walked slowly along the corridors with Tactical Torches and Laser Pistols . They reached the bridge and saw some injured aliens. The team get out their Medial Kits and Medical Scanners before providing medical assistance. They the asked them who they were. The commanding alien said his name was Zut V and was a Cligate. They say that they are a cargo ship traveling a different route home this time but they encountered a temporal distortion. It knocked out there warp field and caused them to crash into another small cargo ship of unknown origin that proceeded to cause them to crash on this planet. James says he will provide any support he can but first he must return to Legoland to get repair crews and more medical supplies. Zut V agrees and thanks them for all of there support. The team exit the craft and get back onboard there Transport Shuttle. The ship takes off and enters space. It prepares to go to warp when they suddenly detect a temporal distortion that disables their warp field. Instantly a large Cligate cargo ship is detected heading straight for them, it appears to be the exact same ship they found on the surface as the name plate showing At Valiance was clearly visible. Both ship collided and the Cligate ship crashed into the surface of Cardainal Prime. The Transport Shuttle was badly damaged and was adrift. The team wake up in the damaged ship and help each other get medical assistance. They then try to figure out what the hell happened. Walter says that they must be trapped inside some kind of temporal loop. James agress. Mitch however does not have a clue whats going on. John attempts to explain the situation to him. Firstly, a temporal distortion causes a ship to crash into the Cligate cargo ship the At Valiance. It crashes to the surface and then we find it. The we see another ship burn up in the atmosphere, that was the ship that originally collided with it. Then the temporal anomaly appears again resetting the time loop. This time it appears that we are the ship that collided with the At Valiance. Dave then says that if this is true then very soon we are going to burn up in the atmosphere. James says that there is one very special thing about this time loop that make it good. Walter ask what it is. James replies and says that we are able to remember what happened in the last loop. This means that we may able to stop it from happening the first time. Dave says that all they need to do is find out what happened to cause this problem and then they should be able to stop it. John says he may be able to help with that and says that the ships sensors picked up some strange readings when they saw the Cligate ship in space. James looks at the results and sees that there are trace amounts of Chronitons being emitted from the ship. James thinks that this could of cause the anomaly. The group worked out that they had about 2 hours to stop the anomaly otherwise the Transport Shuttle would burn up in the atmosphere. The Transport Shuttle had an escape pod big enough for 2 people and there were 5 onboard. The team agreed to send James and Walter to the surface as they had the best knowledge on the situation. On the surface they would attempt to stop the anomaly from inside the Cligate ship. The rest of the team would send out a distress call to Legoland. At Legoland Jack was alerted of a distress call coming from the away team. Jack immediately send out a team of other Legoland workers to see what was going on. They went in a ship and armed it with the new working Gravimetric Torpedo, Slick went with them. On the surface, James and Walter got out of the escape pod and went into the Cligate ship. The went to the bridge and found Zut V. He had also remembered what had happened. James asked him why Chronitons were being emitted from the ship. He said that they were testing an experimental new type of reactor called that Chroniton Emancipation Reactor. He doesn't know what happened so all three of them went down to the engine room to find out. When they arrive there they find that the reactor was incredibly unstable and could not be neutralized, the anomaly could not be stopped. The rescue ship sent from Legoland arrived at the Transport Shuttle in orbit of Cardainal Prime. James on that surface used his Communicator to tell John to tell the rescue team to leave else they will get caught in the temporal anomaly. Jack on board gets the message but does not know whats going on; he does however pull away. The Transport Shuttle then burns up in the atmosphere killing everyone onboard. Jack shouts no and believes he has let them die. The Chroniton Emancipation Reactor reaches critical mass and explodes killing James and everyone else in the At Valiance creating temporal anomaly . The spatial rupture causes another time loop to happen. James, Walter, Dave , John, and Mitch are all back inside the damaged Transport Shuttle in orbit around Cardainal Prime. The At Valiance has just crashed onto the surface. James quickly ordered John to send out the distress call while James and Walter returned to the surface and entered the ship. They got down to the engine room along with Zut V and proceed to shutdown the reactor. It was too late again, they could not stop the reactor no matter what they tried. James then said that the need to blow it up using some kind of weapon. The At Valiance was a cargo ship and so it had no weapons, James lost hope. Suddenly Walter had an idea. He explained that the rescue ship was armed with the Gravimetric Torpedo. All they needed to do was hit the reactor with it. Jack received James's message via John aboard the Transport Shuttle but did not want to do it as it would kill James. James told Jack to trust him. Slick onboard fired the torpedo and it destroyed the ship causing the spatial rupture to never form in the first place. Time reverted itself back to when the At Valiance was in orbit of Cardainal Prime. Zut V thanked Jack and James for helping them escape the time loop. In return they gave Legoland a large amount of Photogen Crystals. As well as that they give them an ancient manifest. Jacks asks what it is. The Cligate says that they are unable to translate it and so have no use for it. They said good by and both went their separate ways. At the end of the episode James asks Slick how he managed to fix it. Slick said that he inverted and raised the phase variance of the containment field. James said that normally that should of destabilized it. Slick looked at him blankly and they both just accepted it. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1